tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulwark Defies The Fallen
Log Title: Bulwark Defies The Fallen Characters: Backblast, Bulwark, Chromia, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, The Fallen, Firestar, Knightmare, Nighthawk Location: Eastern Industrial Plains Date: July 3, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The Fallen threatens Valvolux, demanding that Bulwark surrender the Requiem Blaster. Bulwark refuses him, and he, the Dominicons, and several others do their best to turn him away. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:03:36 on Wednesday, 3 July 2019.' There is a burning rip in spacetime and through it drives a massive tank - an incredibly dangerous piece of tracked artillery cannon that begins moving immediately towards the gates of Valvolux. << Bulwark, >> the cannon radios ahead. << You have something that belongs to me. Return it and I'll spare your little city. >> Without waiting for a response, the main cannon begins to charge... Firestar is here for other reasons - mainly ensuring the protection of others - but being prone to distraction - she can't help but notice something happening close to the gates of Valvolux. "Terrific...now what?" She makes a beeline toward the action. The only sound to be heard in the roar of the tank's enging and the rattling as it covers the ground, but only for a few seconds. From within the city a dark shadow streks into the sky and above the walls which, once cleared, the form begins to descend and shrink. When it touches the ground the for of a winged knight taller than the walls stands squzrely in the vehicle's path, semi-translucent blue shield in one hand and a hammer in the other. "I told you to leave. I warned you what would happen should you continue in this course. This time there will be no quarter given," Bulwark's normally genial tone replaced by a growling timbre that exhoes over the landscape. Dominicon Delusion says, "I believe I hear Bulwark telling somebody to get off our lawn." Dominicon Discretion says, "Checking sensors...." Dominicon Discretion says, "Okay, I can't identify it right away, but it's a large tank... and it's on fire." Dominicon Knightmare says, " And there is few who would draw /that/ response from him. Let us go see who is here to try to ruin our day this time. Stiletto, get Takedown and Widget and be ready to get the non-combatants into the Shelters.. then be ready incase we need to go BIG." Knightmare transform into her Cybertronian Heavy Assault Fighter. With much shifting of plates and expanding, a massive mobile weapons platform looms in the air. Knightmare responses is easy enough to see as she floats in the air from the direction of Valvolux... though not in her typical fighter form but her far less used flying fortress form, the rumbles of her engines easily heard before she drifts into sight. A sigh would be heard as she see's what seems to be happening and diverts her course to head more towards it, saying nothing as she lets Bulwark do the talking.. for now, and simply hangs there in the air nearby. Delusion appears over the solidly rebuilt walls of Valvolux, hovering in her root mode and taking in the scene. She studies the burning tank intently, steepling her fingers in front of her face as she relays information to the rest of the team. Dominicon Delusion says, "That burning metal is characteristic of The Fallen. Tank is large and has weapons ready." Nighthawk's arms unfold into his wings, clicking into place along side his fuselage as his head slides into his body, to be covered by the cockpit folding up and clicking into place. His legs come together and unfold into the engines and tail, completing his transformation. The tank rolls to a stop before the winged knight and then transforms into the horrific burning form of the Fallen. Flame burns in a halo around him, casting a flickering shadow of Bulwark against the walls of Valvolux. The hiss of smoky ozone cuts the air. With a voice like the echo of death, the Fallen makes a hacking, rattling sound that might be an attempt at laughter. ' '"I will not allow myself to become as easily distracted as last time, blacksmith," the Fallen promises. Looking Bulwark directly in the optic, he states, "I will repeat myself one last time. Give me the Blaster and no one needs die today. You won't get another warning." The Fallen appears unarmed, aside from his deadly claws and incalculable strength. Nighthawk flies high above watching the situation unfold. For now he realizes there's little he can do, but he does keep an eye on the surrounding area in case he needs to dive in to assist should the apparent throwdown to come gets real. Dominicon Delusion says, "The Fallen has transformed. He is demanding his Blaster from Bulwark." The Founder stands resolute before the haunter of nightmares his optics staring into the darkened pits of fire in front of him; never flinching or losing his nerve. "You will find nothing here for you but what Solus left here in case of your return," comes the thundering reply. Bulwark's hands tighten around the haft of his weapon and the grip of his shield. There is no warning, no hints, as diplomacy suddely leaves Knightmare's mindw, the Dominicon leader's flaring suddenly bright and fast.. sending the massive form of the flying fortress right at the evil incarnate. Most might think she will change forms at the last second and attack him with her mace, but nope not this time as simply she sends herself ramming at him with all the mass and speed she can bring to focus. <> blares out just before she hits him.. or the ground. >> Knightmare strikes The Fallen with Ram. << Delusion frowns. The Fallen claims he was distracted last time he met Bulwark? By what? Why does nobody remember to report such details? Her vexation shifts, however, as Knightmare takes action, and she is transforming to support her leader in action. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare's charging in, moving to support." Dominicon Discretion says, "Slagit; of course she would. Civilians are getting evacced away from the wall, but it's going to take some time." Dust Devil :had been heading this way to talk to some people when a visitor beat him to it. A frown appears on his face. And the mech moves swiftly to find a better vantage point to view the fighting. Optics dart over the scene, trying to see who is there, who might need help or who he should avoid. A dangerous fury blazes in those optics left to the Fallen following Backblast's last headshot, still not fully healed. "Do not invoke the moniker of Solus Prime. You weren't worthy to clean her tools, much less fancy yourself an apprentice." The Fallen extends his claws and narrows his remaining optics. "If you wish to die here, however, so be it. I will kill you now and tear your city apart until I find what I need." ''' '''Slowly the Fallen steps back into a fighting stance - a pure form from which many of Cybertron's martial arts descended. He focuses his full attention on Bulwark, the only true threat here... leaving himself completely open to Knightmare ramming him at top speed. The Fallen staggers, turning his ruined head to follow the Dominicon leader as she careens away, leaving a trail of smoke in her path. Growling in irritation, the Fallen raises a clawed hand... and everything around Knightmare explodes into fire. >> The Fallen strikes Knightmare with Fire . << Dominicon Discretion says, "The Autobots are asking if we want their help against the Fallen, or if it would be better served in the city. Personally I don't know if either option is smart right now. More bodies on the field would just leave more options for extra damage, and unfamiliar Cybertronians issuing commands in a crisis could just muddle things up." Delusion notes the attack dispassionately. The Fallen is too dangerous to let emotions run ahead of her moves, here, and Knightmare is dramatically overbuilt for a flyer. She closes as a jet, then swoops up and transforms back into robot mode, whip coming free the moment her hands are available again, already lit with electricity. The best the Dominicon can manage is to create an opening. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. >> Delusion critically strikes The Fallen with Electrified Whip! << >> The Fallen temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Dominicon Discretion says, "Your call on that, Knightmare." Bulwark does not seem hurried in his motions. Instead he seems to be studying his opponent, attempting to guage the Fallen's stance for an opening or weakness. Fortunately for Bulwark the Dominicon leader draws the ire of the cursed long enough for Delusion to slip past those defenses and redner him, momnetarily, vulnerable. "And you gave up any right to claim the relics of the past when you abandoned your fellow Thirteen," his tone is steady while he stalks forward and brings the hammer up, but instead of delivering a crushing blow the weapon blurs and changes into a heavy bladed sword that whistles towards the Fallen's chest. >> Bulwark strikes The Fallen with Slash. << Dust Devil has moved again, jumping to the next building's roof so he can get a better view. He glances about again to see if there's an even better spot for him to attack from but currently, this is probably the best point. At least accoustically. He's no Jazz, Imager, Blaster or Soundwave, but he does have a rather nice sound system. And his voice isn't the worst either. But while he holds his firepower and forcefields to protect any of the heavy hitters if they're knocked down, he can still be what he's best at....a distraction. So pumping up the volume, Dust Devil begins to play his copy of and sing.....Solas' Requiem. Knightmare transforms and flips through the air, landing in a bit of a crouch with her shield and mace both deployed.. she crouches down a bit more and charges off to the side as the entire area around her suddenly erupts in fire, limiting the damage to mostly superficial that damages the high shine she typically maintains on her armor, marring a good bit of it. A pause as she looks at the ruined paintjob before looking back towards the Fallen, "Solus Prime? YOU of all should not be telling others not to speak her name. You very being taints her name and brings dishonor to her work." A brief pause as she shakes her head a bit, her optics still focus on the Fallen even as the various others land attacks on him, "I think she would be horrified by what you have become, nothing more then a mindless destructive waste of a Spark. Always have thought greatly of her, she was the ideal I worked towards.. but you.. That she saw anything in you at all? That makes me question her judgement as well as her wisdom." Knightmare transform into her knight-like robot form, mace and shield at the ready. Dominicon Knightmare says, ".... if they wish to approach so be it. We cannot throw away help in protecting the city... but warn them ONLY if things go bad." The Fallen casts Fireball on Knightmare and then turns back to face Bulwark. Before he can act, however, Delusion closes in and strikes him with her whip. The lightning lash wraps around his exposed rancorite rib cage, yanking him off-balance before his infernal fires start to burn through the electrified weapon. The Fallen growls and reaches out to grab the handle of the whip, intending to pull Delusion closer into killing range. ''' '''Before the Fallen can pull Delusion in, however, Bulwark attacks, turning into a sword at the last moment to slash across the Fallen's chest, freeing him from the whip and scoring his rancorite ribs. The Fallen rears up to strike back at Bulwark - but then Dust Devil starts playing That Song. Rage boils even hotter in the Fallen's remaining optics and Knightmare's words strike just as deeply. "I will kill you ALL!" the Fallen roars, goaded in so many directions he's near apoplectic. Delusion notes the damage to the whip with one corner of her mind, already moving. The Fallen is distracted? Good. She whips the scourge about, boosting its power to add insult to injury as she sends the studded ends racing across his back. >> Delusion misses The Fallen with Sizzling Whip. << Bulwark remains within reach of the Fallen, but doesn't strike out with his weapon this time. "The whole of Cybertron rejects what you have become; a creature driven by rage and a lust for power that will never be sated. I stand as a redoubt against the fires that threaten to consume all in your path if left unchecked," the brightly shining knight lifts his leg and slams it down into the surface of the planet, sending shockwaves rippling outwards. >> Bulwark attacks The Fallen, and Knightmare with Earthquake, striking The Fallen, and Knightmare.<< Knightmare takes far more damage from her 'ally' then she did from the Fallen.. but she leaves it be for the moment as she adjusts her stands and charges in at the Fallen with her shield leading the way, "Yes, we know. 'We are all going to die'.. even Megatron can manage to change up his insults on occasion, and turns at the last moment to lash out at him with the edge of her shield before tilting it back down to cover herself again. >> Knightmare strikes The Fallen with Clobber. << Dust Devil grins from his vantage point and continues being annoying...err continues to music up. Though he looks with concern as knightmare is hit. His forcefield generator is humming softly as Dust Devil warms it up. From his vantage point he also sees that he has perhaps a chance to add injury to insult. The forcefield generator produces excess heat so converting that to plasma, Dust Devil makes effective use of what could be a lethal byproduct of his abilities. >> Dust Devil misses The Fallen with Plasma . << The Fallen slashes at Delusion's whip, casting it aside before it can do more damage. He begins to rotate his claws like a saw, faster and faster as he turns once again to the real threat - Bulwark. Focusing his attention, vowing as he did not to get distracted by that confounded MUSIC (I'll get you, Dust Devil... you just wait!), the Fallen crouches, burning optics focused on Bulwark, preparing for his attack. ''' '''The shock of Bulwark's words and attack drive him to the ground, however, knocking his prepared attack aside. Before he can recover, Knightmare does add insult to injury as she critiques his threats and then clobbers him with her shield. Dust Devil's plasma pulse sails past, adding to the irritation. Without bothering to get up, the Fallen transforms into his tank mode and aims his main cannon at Bulwark. "My lust will be sated when Unicron has done my bidding and Solus Prime lives once again at my side. All that stands between me and that goal will be destroyed... starting with you, you pathetic excuse for a Builder!" >> The Fallen strikes Bulwark with Ballistic . << Delusion uses the momentum from the sudden slack in her whip to boost her speed, transforming and looping about. If The Fallen is no longer going to be in a form vulnerable to targetted hits, it's time to just go for raw damage. Keeping her distance still, Delusion looses missiles at the burning tank. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. >> Delusion strikes The Fallen with Missile . << Dominicon Delusion says, "That fire seems to be protecting him. It damages weapons used against him and swallows some of the impact of explosives." Bulwark brings his shield up to block some of the impact of the cannon; taking a step or two back as well. Striding forwards the shield shrinks as the sword comes up; again 'melting' and reforming into a maul that looks a bit oversized even for the seven story tall Paladin. He spinds this building shattering weapo above his head before bringing it craching down towards the top of the fiery tank.>> Bulwark misses The Fallen with Big Freakin' Hammer. << Knightmare moves to the side quickly as Bulwark's attack yet again lands nearby, a shake of her head at the miss on the tank as a small array of hatches pop open along the length of the Dominicon's body as a small horde of mini-missiles flow out of her and swarm over towards the Fallen as she makes a small bit of distance between her and him. >> Knightmare strikes The Fallen with Mini-Missiles . << The Fallen's tank mode briefly disappears in an explosion of fire and smoke as Delusion's missile hits home, engulfing the monster in flames. The tracked artillery draws in the heat, however, using it to heal its damage and become all the stronger. The Fallen slams into reverse as Bulwark literally brings down the hammer, transforming just in time to block the attack. As Knightmare's mini-missiles slam into the length of his body, the Fallen thrusts his bladed hand directly up towards Bulwark's center mass. >> The Fallen strikes Bulwark with Claws. << Delusion soars in close to The Fallen and transforms again. "You're a selfish, spoiled brat is what you are," she says evenly. "I doubt you actually loved Solus Prime so much as your idea of her. You think bringing her back will magically erase all that you've done to destroy her works? You think your pain is greater than the things she made and loved? You're pathetic, an animal mewling in the dark." She sinks down quickly, aiming her feet for The Fallen's heels. It's close, and those fires will singe her, but pain is an old friend and boon companion to the Dominicon interrogator. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. >> Delusion misses The Fallen with Sweep. << As the hammer is blocked Bulwark's chest is leaft exposed and easily rent by the Fallen's claws. The mech steps away and leaps into the sky, his shape unolding and elongating into the coblat winged dragon. A quick swooping circle brings him over the Fallen; where he unleashes a torrent of ice, frost, and snow from his maw. >> Bulwark misses The Fallen with Ice Breath . << Knightmare keeps moving, the large Dominicon shifting and moving to flow around the others' attack but staying close. Finally when she thinks she has a clear shot at landing a solid strike at his back as he is hopefully distracted by Bulwark's bad breath she steps in even closer, plants both her feet down soild and grasps her mace in both hands.. swinging with every bit of strenght she can put into it. "Think the humans say.. Batter up?" >> Knightmare strikes The Fallen with Heavy Mace. << Dominicon Delusion says, "Discretion. Send me an image of Solus Prime." Dominicon Discretion says, "Working." Dust Devil isn't able to do much from this distance. He frowns and quickly starts opening compartments on himself. He instead tries to be resourceful, his forcefield energy humming ominously. So after a few minutes of rummaging around. The young mech stands and stares at the fallen. He then improvises rudimentary launcher and FLINGS a pouch directly at the fallen. His big ugly face makes for an impressive target and all. Dominicon Discretion says, "Got one. Sending. " >> Dust Devil strikes The Fallen with Blinding . << >> The Fallen temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Dominicon Delusion says, "Thank you." The pouch....well..it was full of sand that Dusty and collected and a special material called WFG.....world's finest glitter. Much of it is metallic based so....he adds a slight charge to make it EXTRA clingy. Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare. I hope you don't mind standing in for one of your heroes." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Do what you need to." The Fallen is battling Bulwark outside the city. The Dominicons close in against him, Delusion unsuccessfully attempting to sweep his feet out under him and emerging singed from the effort. Bulwark transforms into dragon mode and covers the Fallen in a torrent of snow and ice. Quickly the translucent encasement melts, however, before the fury of the Fallen's burning anger. ''' '''Every insult - every cutting remark - every mention of Solus Prime seems to further ignite his rancorite, making the Fallen ever stronger and more powerful. Even Knightmare's mighty hit merely staggers him, causing him to attempt to simply bat her away with the back of his hand. "Admit it," the Fallen snarls up at Bulwark. "You can't defeat me. You can't even hurt me. Spare your city. Give me the Blaster." The Fallen's optics narrow as he prepares to unleash unholy Dark Magicks upon Bulwark... until the Fallen is glitter-bombed by Dust Devil, throwing off his attack. The Fallen burns hotter in scorching, sparkly rage. Delusion slips back into the sky, watching The Fallen stagger. Her voice is still even, carrying just enough to reach her target. "The things is, it's your fault, isn't it? You were the one that did it. There's nobody to take revenge on. If you could admit fault, if you could acknowledge your mistakes, your family might take you back. But you won't, and now you're alone. Only her shadow haunts you now." And Delusion seems to almost fade away, her shining armor dimmed. Instead, a light breaks behind Knightmare, and the Dominicon leader's form shimmers and changes to that of an elegant, ancient femme- the image of Solus Prime. Bulwark soars past the Fallen, his sinuous body rolling and turning in a much smaller radius than expected. Only to sail back alobg his previous path; this time it is not ice and snow that he belches forth; no, this time it is a barrage of electricity, some even curling over his muzzle while pouring out. >> Bulwark strikes The Fallen with Lightning Breath . << Knightmare half turns a bit, dropping one hand off her mace and jamming it against the Fallen's back before she deploys her shield to max size against his back.. or tries to as she attempts to stay within 'form' for Solus shape. >> Knightmare strikes The Fallen with Shield Strike. << Dust Devil would enjoy the sparkly face but his attention is on 'Solas'. The recreation is...flawless and more than likely going to make things...alot more interesting. He decides to move closer in order to help shield if needed. The Fallen tries to shake off his glitter cloud but part of it fuses to his damaged face, leaving it with a sparkly sheen. Glancing about as he gets his bearings, he hears Delusion's taunting and sees the image of his lost love. ' Electricity pours into the Fallen from above, charring him further and making his rancorite glow in the gathering darkness. Ionic storms gather overhead as the amount of raw power thrown off by Bulwark causes the sky to bleed. ' As the ionic rain lashes him, turning to steam as its burned away by his flames, the Fallen focuses his homicidal gaze on Knightmarus Prime. "You..." he starts to say, before she slams him with her shield. "You... are not she..." he gasps. "You are not she!" he repeats, voice rising. "You are not she! My love is dead! They killed her! YOU ARE NOT SHE!" Rancorite burning, the Fallen lashes out at the false Prime. >> The Fallen strikes Knightmare with Slash. << Knightmare is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Dominicon Discretion says, "Primes! All that electricity flying around is wreaking havoc on my sensors. Who just went down?" Delusion is not under illusions- she is making them. As The Fallen wounds Knightmare, the image of Solus takes the blow, energon pouring from it, her face a look of shock and betrayal. Delusion raises her voice at last. "Every femme! Every femme is modeled off her. Every one a daughter!" She focuses, and more images appear, some faint, some seeming solid, a field of Solus Primes, working, laughing, or staring at The Fallen in shock and dismay. And among them Delusion hides herself, one amongst many. >> Delusion projects a forcefield over herself. << Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare took a direct hit. I can't evacuate her myself." Dominicon Discretion says, "On it." Bulwark wings further out, climbing into the sky to survey the scene. His options are narrowing, but he doesn't want to reach for his ace too soon. Instead he takes a moment to bolster his own defenses, a faint glimmering of cobalt flecks flitting about his shape. >> Bulwark projects a forcefield over himself. << Dust Devil redoubles the effort with the music that he'd let die down during the fight. But with all the Solas Primes, he figures hearing her song too would compound things. And taking a page from the playbook everyone is using, he raises his own field which sparkles around him. >> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over himself. << Knightmare is taken down rather hard and fast.. the Dominicon managing to stand long enough to try to grab and distract the Fallen for a bit longer befoe she collapses to the ground. The Fallen staggers back before the faces of his lost love reflected in femmes large and small, young and old. For just a moment, he sees the people of Cybertron as, well, people, for the first time since Solus's death. Her legacy and his impact upon it is shown to him in words and images and he is briefly overwhelmed, allowing Bulwark a moment to flit farther out and recover. As his opponents hide behind defense shields, the Fallen rises to his full height, rancorite flickering. "Give me the Blaster," he says calmly, almost pleadingly, the wind and rain lashing the words from his burned, glittery face. "I'm going to do it. I'm bringing back Unicron whether I have the Blaster or not. Your only choice is to whether I kill him afterwards or leave him alive to destroy your planet and others. It is your decision," he says, looking up to watch the airborne dragon. "Choose." Delusion hangs back, staying focused on her illusions, waiting to see what Bulwark decides. Bulwark stares down at the Fallen with those cobalt optics. "I cannot allow you to have what you seek. Even if your intentions are to right some wrong; I cannot risk the damage they will cause and the lives that will be lost because of them," the dragon looks genuinely disappointed he cannot trust the Fallen's words, but the past, and his function, will not allow it. As the fighting is paused his systems take over and begin to close some of the injuries he's sustained. >> Bulwark takes a step back and starts to put his pieces back together. << >> Bulwark quickly patches himself back up. << Chromia trudges along the ground from the direction she had been waiting with the other Autobots when the word first came, most of those with her being diverted to form more of a fallback line closer to Valvolux then directly interfering in the battle itself as she tries to keep the word of the higher-ups to interfer with Valvolux as little as possible. Dust Devil is letting the Dominicons show their feminine mind warping might and he is keeping his forcefield on himself since he's closer than he was. He at least gets Backblast the targeting data he needed, reading for the next push. Backblast follows Cromia, a short distance away. He's not actually told her he's there, but for at least the past half-mile or so, she'll have had the persistant feeling that she's being watched. Quietly, Backblast climbs to the top of the tilted Deceptiicon Slant Drilling derrick. Once there, he rolls out a thin mattress, then lays down on top of it, draping his camouflage netting cloak over himself -becoming almost invisible in the process. ''' '''He flips out the legs of Kingslayer's bipod and nestles himelf in behind the rifle, scanning the area around the Fallen - watching how that glitter falls to gauge the wind. The Fallen ignites his halo of flame and rises towards Bulwark. "More lives will be lost if you continue to deny me, Bulwark. Think about the citizens of your city. Don't die in vain. I may need you for rebuilding after Unicron is destroyed." Dust Devil stares at the fallen, frowning at what he is saying. How much he also wishes that he could be reasoned with. He carefully starts reading off the numbers on the scope he's been learning to use, pointing it at the fallen. He relays them to Backblast. Bulwark sinks closer to the Fallen, shedding mass as he traformers into the form of an armored Paladin once again. That hammer held across his midsection with both hands. "You couldn’t agree upon how best to dispatch him when you and your brothers and sister destroyed his body. What makes -you- think that a damaged weapon will enable you to put down the dark god?" He's careful not to get right into reach of the Fallen's limbs and wicked claws. Chromia continues to move at her best speed, slightly faster then a slug but not quite as fast a turtle and eventually gets close enough to the fight she transforms, flipping throuigh the air as she changes and lands crouched, her heavy pistol in hand. She came ready for a hard battle but she does nothing else as she walks a bit closer and off to one side and lets the scene play out as the actual fighting seems to have stopped, at least for now. Bulwark sends a radio transmission. Backblast sends a radio transmission. Bulwark sends a radio transmission. The Fallen narrows those optics that survived Backblast's last shot to his head. "The Blaster is damaged? What have you done with it?" The Fallen turns to scan the city, seeking out energies leaking from the Blaster's damaged containment unit. Delusion sidles around under cover of her holograms, positioning herself for a sucker punch if this turns ugly. But still keeping her mouth shut and letting this play out. Bulwark shakes his head, "I did nothing with it. You damaged it. It has been contained at the request of the citizens of Cybertron as it cannot be trusted in anyone's hands. Not Optimus Prime's, not Megatron's, not mine, and most certainly not yours," as he speaks his fingers flex and then tighten against the handle of his hammer, but otherwise makes no moves. Dust Devil pipes up, "You two FOUGHT over that wretched Blaster....She did not want you to have it, she didn't want ANYONE to have it. Do you think she will thank you that you bring back what that weapon was used to destroy in order to bring HER back. You actually think this plan will work? Or She will have you after all that you have done. You have been destroyin life...creation...Stuff she held dear fer a selfish goal. The sad thing is...I knew where the blasted weapon was the last THREE times you've fought me and ya never even thought that someone as insignificant as me could know exactly what you were lookin fer this ENTIRE time." Backblast listens to his radio a moment, both the autobot channels and his private lines. Then, moving slowly and gently, he opens up Kingslayer's bolt and then slips a shell into the breech. This shell is... the next step in Project Kingslayer. Instead of the transparent ogive of the previous model, this one is a solid dart of black metal. As the light falls on it through his camo netting, it shines an evil reddish puple; the dark energon cure sintered into depleted uranium. it's either going to *really* hurt the Fallen, or it's going to get stuck half-way down the barrel and the Kingslayer will blow up in his face. Thankfully, when he squeezes the trigger, the gun doesn't explode, although it does kick against his shoulder like a howitzer, much more vicious than usual. >> Backblast critically strikes The Fallen with Kingslayer Special ! << "A pity," The Fallen replies to Bulwark. "You had a chance to join me in rebuilding Cybertron. Now you and your city will die. All for nothing. I will have the Blaster and then my beloved. You and your tiny planet can burn." In response to Dust Devil's words, however, the Fallen turns. His remaining optics burn like coals. "Silence, you insolent ch---" Suddenly Backblast's Kingslayer shatters the Fallen's left forearm, destroying it just below the elbow. The Fallen howls in pain as the KIngslayer mix starts burning through his energon supply. The Fallen turns and reaches out with his remaining claw, trying to burn Backblast while leaving himself open to Bulwark… >> The Fallen misses Backblast with Melt . << Delusion dives forward, still clothed in a false shape, using skills that The Fallen himself would probably find familiar, braving the fiery metal to try to pin the burning mech... >> Delusion strikes The Fallen with Clinch. << >> The Fallen temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Delusion whispers, "You could have made a different choice. You can always make a different choice." And she looks up at Bulwark. The hammer in Bulwark's hands grows larger, darker, and somehow more real. Even as the hammer changes Bulwark brings up the now Ancient Weapon, "You had your chance a swell, long ago, and you squandered it. Now I shall put it to right with what Solus left -me-, the heir to her abilites. I know you recognize this, it was hers after all. Withm, or withour me, Cybertron shall flourish free of your influence," with that sentence ended Bulwark brings Solus' Forge crashing down into the Fallen before quickly transforming back into his draconic form and heading into the skies, picking up incredible speed with each passing moment until he becomes a dot in the sky. >> Bulwark strikes The Fallen with Solus' Forge. << Chromia sighs as orders from others are listened to over her own and simply plants her feet in place with a finger switching the ammo of her pistol to it's heaviest setting and takes her time as she breaths in and aims for the Fallen's throat then fires, the shot knocking her back a few steps as before she recovers, the barrel rather bright and hot. >> Chromia strikes The Fallen with Heavy Pistol . << Dust Devil watches in wonder as Bulwark lives up to some of Dusty's suspicions. Young optics full of life brighten before intensifying his forcefield in case the fallen should retaliate apon the group. When the hit strikes home, he winces and then looks to Backblast to make sure his friend is out of range. Backblast watches the round strike home and then hunkers down, trusting in his position, his cover, and the Fallen's pain to keep him safe. He's well hidden enough that the monster should have only the vaguest idea where he is - a hypothesis that proves correct when the attack washes over the derrick below him. He gives a quiet nod of approval to himself, working the slide of his rifle to slip another - more conventional - round into the breech and send it away too. >> Backblast strikes The Fallen with 90mm Hi-Ex . << The Fallen's remaining optics burn in rage as he's pinned to the ground and struck with Solus' Forge, partially caving in his chest. "That isn't for you!" the Fallen screams raggedly, struggling painfully out of Delusion's grasp. "That is mine! You are not worthy! I will kill you for that! I will tear you apart!" Almost too enraged to speak, the Fallen rises - onto have his throat shattered by Chromia's shot. Well, at least now the screaming stopped. At this point, he doesn't have a lot of interest to say anyway. The Fallen rises, onto to be shot again, this time in the midsection. In response, the Fallen's rancorite flares so brightly he burns the optics. The Fallen then streaks into the sky, giving chase to Bulwark. For now, at least, Valvolux is left safely behind. >> The Fallen retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Bulwark. << >> Bulwark retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Delusion falls back, shielding her optics momentarily, then turning back to confirm what her other senses have already told her- The Fallen is leaving. The illusions fade from the battlefield, revealing the broken ground and the wounded Dominicon leader. Delusion's armor is scorched, the paint darkened and cracked from The Fallen's rage. She drifts over to Knightmare and settles next to her, waiting evacuation from the city. Dominicon Delusion says, "The Fallen has left. So has Bulwark. Need evac for Knightmare." >> The forcefield protecting Delusion fades away. << >> You deactivate your forcefield generators. << Dominicon Discretion says, "I'll get Widget and Takedown on it. I'll wait to sound the all clear for a little longer until we're sure the Fallen isn't coming back." Dominicon Delusion says, "I need a damned drink once she's safe." Chromia waits till she is sure the Fallen is gone before she simply turns, transforms and heads off. A brief message is sent to those she had sent to watch over the city to return to Iacon. Dominicon Discretion says, "I'm off my shift in a bit, and I can go with you to grab something; and we can talk... I have a feeling I missed something." Dust Devil removes his forcefield and comes down before sinking to the ground. A frown appearing on his face as he watches where they disappeared to. >> The forcefield protecting Dust Devil fades away. << Dominicon Delusion says, "I haven't burned so much energy on scenery in a megacycle." Dominicon Discretion says, "Right, I definitely missed more than one something." Log session ending at 00:37:27 on Thursday, 4 July 2019.